Some Secrets are Meant to be Kept
by XxSapphireBeatXx
Summary: This is the sequel to Believe in what you want to Believe in. Coraline is now 23 and thinking about moving. Somethings happen that delays her leave and what about her parents? Will they ever find their daughter again? Old fans check my profile.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

**A\N: Hi! Welcome back to me and my viewers to another writing section in my life. For the people who don't know where the hell they are right now then here's my say: this is a sequel to Believe in what you want to Believe in. If you are here just because, I advise you to keep scrolling down the page and then you may have meaning in your life. If not then you honestly have more problems then I can deal with. If I sound harsh then I must be the one with the problems. Which I already know I do. So here is the beautifully written sequel that I know you will love! And please, don't forget to comment, I love feedback and love letters about how good my story is! (or isn't, but I know you guys aren't heartless like that, at least I don't think?)**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Coraline."

"Coraline."

"Coraline, why did you leave us?"

"We loved you as much as we could."

"But, you left us."

"We were alone."

"Now we are going to suffer."

"But not as much as you….."

"No, I didn't mean to leave you." I replied as I ran after the shadows of two figures that went into a dark room. "You know I love you."

"No you didn't."

"You left us for _Her._"

"Why Coraline? Why?"

"It, I…. I…..I wish I knew….." I said as I cried. I still walked in slowly into the dark room. As I walked in, the door closed behind me. I jumped, but still pressed forward, farther into the room.

"Coraline." Said another voice that was different than the one's I heard before.

"Coraline. I have a secret."

"What is it?" I automatically answered.

"I love you, but your parents didn't."

"Your lying! They did love me!" I objected. I was scared at my mind. At first I wanted to leave but, I knew I had to stay. The voice was soft then went hard.

"If they loved you then why did you leave?"

I was speechless. Did I have to have a reason for leaving? I already knew it was wrong but, I was younger back then. No common sense was in my mind. Some? Yes. A lot? No.

"It's time."

"Time for what?" Something in my mind told me I should've ran when I had a chance, because when I asked that question a bright light shined in my face. When I was able to see clearly I looked down. What I saw wasn't floor. It was a hole. And, in that hole was bugs. Lot's of them too. But, that wasn't what scared me the most. Then I saw my parents on the other side of the hole. They weren't looking at me, they were looking down into the hole. Then I saw another figure behind them. It flashed a grin at me and then I screamed to them, "Look out behind you!"

They didn't hear me and I continued screaming at them to move, but then it was too late.

The figure raised his arms and shoved both of my parents into the hole. I screamed as tears over flowed my eyes, making my vision blurry. I almost jumped in myself but stopped when I saw who the figure was. It was Connor and behind him was the Beldam, Other Mother. They both smiled at me like nothing just happened, like they were my neighbors or something. Then Connor pulled a gun and pointed it at me, then said,

"It's time for you to die." Then he shot me in the heart…….

I awoke up, screaming. _Damn_, I thought, _another nightmare_. I checked the time. 2:38, great. I have the job interview today and I need to pay my rent also for the last time. I'm finally moving out of the Pink Palace into my new home in California that I bought with my old job money I have been saving for years. I figure that if I quit my old job then I could get a new job in California. Even though the job I'm tying to get hired in is in San Diego, California and I'm in Michigan, one of the company's many locations are located here and they agreed that if I did the job interview here they will send my results there and get back to me as soon as possible. Most of my stuff is already there in San Diego and whatever isn't there I can take when I leave on a plane.

Sam, my best friend since we were 11 years old moved out when she earned her Bachelors Degree when she was 22. She then met her "Soul Mate", as she would put it, and left to start a family. We still stay connected, talking on the phone, E-Mails, postcards and letters. I didn't leave the Pink Place though. I stayed and went on for a Masters Degree that I earned at S.U.M (State University of Michigan). Here I am, at age 24, still living in my childhood home. To my surprise, both Connor and Wybie finished the same year I did in college. (Connor was years, no about a century behind at school, thanks to the beldam and Wybie was always a little lazy and sometimes slow. I guess that didn't stop him.)

I went out with Wybie first, we actually hit it off pretty well, then we kinda went far and I mean far. We did it a little after our last year of high school together. I still can't believe I didn't become pregnant. Then he, supposedly fell in love with this anorexic girl in my Advanced English class. I was like whatever, then I hit it off with Connor. (I'm still happily with him.) Wybie got real mad after he found out that we…….

"Coraline are you ok? I heard a scream, and your they only one at night who screams like that." I looked at Wybie who was tying to see my face in the dark. I was thankful for that, he would have thought I looked like a drunk, guessing by my scared face I had on. Then he asked, "Did you have another nightmare again?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him with or without the details or not at all. I just shook my head and said, "Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" Oh, hell no. Talk to Wybie about something and then he's knocked out, sleep.

"No, I'm fine."

"Want me to stay in here?"

I just rolled my eyes. What do I look like? A 4 year old?

"No, you go ahead and go back to sleep."

"Ok, but if you need something, you know where to find me." And with that he walked out the door, gently closing it behind him.

I don't know why he wants me, but he knows that I'm already with Connor. Speaking of Connor why didn't he come in here? Oh, right, Mr. Deep-Sleeper always goes to bed late, expecting me to talk to him all night. He's probably passed out on the couch downstairs.

Again, thinking about other people besides yourself. I wanted to go to sleep but these cramps been killing me for the past few days. I don't think I missed my period, but if I did then I already know what that means. Something I don't need until I have money from my job first. I don't even want to think about that job right now, so I forced my eyes close and then before I knew it, I was sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well that's the end of chapter one! And, if you noticed I did something different, this time I wrote from Coraline's point of view. It's not going to be like that all the time so try to look for clues to see who's view it is. But, I hope you enjoyed and enjoying my sequel right now from where it is. I have to go but, don't forget to leave a review and see you guys in chapter two! **


	2. The Time to Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

**A\N: Hi! I'm no here for a huge rant right now, only to write so you can read but I do want to say something. Hopefully you noticed that Coraline was the narrator meaning I wrote from here point of view. It won't always be like that though. Sometimes it may be someone else. So you need to read carefully and pay close attention so you will know who's view your reading at for the chapter. And, that it is all. Thank you for your patience and enjoy Ch. 2!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Get your lazy butt up! Grrr. Come on. I think I lost some weight. But, then again I think I gain some. I don't know. I do end up getting up from my warm bed and look outside. Sunlight. My enemy. Everyday when the sun comes up, another day that is going to past, another day coming until Coraline moves to California.

I don't even see what's so great. We have everything good in Michigan. All California is is a place where con-artist and sluts flourish in L.A. and San Francisco. Even though Coraline isn't going to either places but I don't care. California is California and that's a fact.

I don't even see the whole reason why she's leaving. It bothers me everyday. I get fully up and grab my sweats from behind the door. I begin to walk downstairs when I hear a humming sound. I went downstairs and what do I find? Yes, Ms. Early-Bird, making breakfast for the men in the house. I appear at the door when she turns and says, "Good Morning, Wybie!" Then before I'm able to answer she turns back and starts humming again while she flips the pancakes.

"Hey." I mumbled as I lean against the door. Then I lean forward to check the time, 6:39. Damn, woman, take a break and actually sleep for once! But, I guess I wouldn't want to sleep either. I heard her scream again last night. Ever since they came back from that little door Coraline has been having nightmares. Before it was real bad. She didn't even want to think of sleep, so she start taking meds she didn't need to keep her up and drinking coffee she didn't even like. We took her to the hospital and they told us to make her relax. Get her to get into a after school activity. Keep her occupied. We tried all that stuff and more and then we started to see improvements. The dreams came less frequently and she wasn't afraid to sleep by herself anymore. She still have them at least 3 times a month though. She says they just get worse and worse. She's a adult now so she's able to tough them out, but sometimes I think she hates herself. That's probably why she's having those dreams. I try to help her, you know, "Want me to stay in here with you" or "You want me to make you something to drink". She just always says, "No thanks." or "I'm fine. And this is a new one, "I don't want to cut into your sleeping time, you go ahead and sleep." It really hurts though. Not the I don't need you, I get that a lot. But, one day she told me she was fine, I still wanted to stay close until I heard her snoring. You know being nice, anyways after two minutes I left her room and I was sitting on a chair around the corner, I noticed Connor, quietly tip toeing in her room and was in there all night! I still wonder till this day what they wee doing. Well it doesn't matter now. It's not like he's going with her to California to live with her so we both suffer. I can live with that.

I musta' dose off because Connor comes up to me and smacks me in the head.

"Hey, wake up. Breakfast is ready you nut."

I blink my eyes and look at Coraline who was giggling while she was putting food on three plates at three different places at the table.

"For a grown up you sure act like some retarded little kid."

"Hey, I've been 11 for over a hundred years so being young grows on you."

"Yeah I hear you."

We were all adults, all of us are 23 and living. I don't why life goes so fast but it does. I stood up straight and went towards my regular chair. There on my plate was 6 pancakes, 4 pieces of bacon, 2 whole pieces of bread with a spread of strawberry jam, (my favorite), a cups worth of grits, and a huge glass of orange juice. Same thing was for Connor too. When I looked at Coraline's though, she only had less then half of what we had. Sometimes I think that girl is trying to put us into a early grave with all this food. We never complain though, it's always cooked and made the way we like it so there's really no point. After Coraline left to go clean up our rooms me and Connor were stuck downstairs with a huge kitchen cleanup.

"So, we both know that Coraline is leaving in a few weeks."

"Yup." I said while he gave me a clean wet dish for me to dry and put away.

"So. How do you feel about that?" What was he trying to do? Get me don't break down and cry or something? I just shook my head.

"Well it just feels like I'm letting my sister go to go live her life and strive for her future."

I lied.

"Yeah I see what you mean. But, I have to tell you something. You have to swear not to tell a soul." He gave me another dish and glared at me. I guess making sure I wasn't having any plans on telling anyone.

"Yes, promise." I said taking that dish to dry it off then put it away. I looked at him as he took a deep breath and finally said, "I'm thinking about proposing to her."

My ears went as hot as fire! I'm so happy that my skin tone is dark enough so you can't tell that they are red. I pretended to be happy, actually I was furious.

I gave him a smile and said as nicely as I could, "Wow, I'm happy for you! So when are you going to do it?" I guess he didn't notice the tone of my fake voice because he was too proud of his plan.

"I'll tell you when I'm going to do it, after she leaves and goes to her house. I already know that she's going to say yes. We have been going out for more than 6 years now so I can tell her I love her without a doubt. Anyways, I sent my stuff to her house as well. Remember when I said I had to go on a small meeting outside of town? Well, I really went to San Diego and set up her whole house and placed my stuff in their too. Then right when she opens the door I'm going to be there with a huge dinner and make it real nice, then I'm going to say, 'I don't know how my life is going to be without you. Will you marry me?' Then what ever happens, happens."

I tried to block out as much of that bull shit as possible but I still caught the main stuff in that speech. I almost lunged for his throat but went cool, calm, and collected and put on a fake smile just for him. Don't get me wrong, I love Connor like a brother and Sam like a sister but Coraline, I loved her like my Wife, even though she really wasn't. Before I wanted to say something to Connor, Coraline yelled from upstairs saying, "Connor! Can you help me put this picture frame back up?!"

"Yeah! Be right there! Remember don't tell."

"Ok." Then Connor ran like the wind and dashed upstairs. I couldn't believe any of this. I was wishing for some sort-of miracle right now, but for the meantime I grabbed the nearest piece of paper I could find and a pen that was lying around and wrote,

**Going to the store to pick up some glue. Be back a little latter.**

**Wybie L.**

Then I left out the front door and out to my red Nissan Sentra, jumped in the car, put the keys into the ignition and backed up. I looked at the Pink Place then shook my head. I pulled out and drove. I didn't care where I went but I needed my head cleared out. And fast.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey, hoped you enjoyed Ch. 2 and I have Homework to do so thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Bye!**


	3. Who am I to change the way I feel?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

**A\N: Hola! That is Spanish for hello! This is Ch. 3 of my sequel to my Coraline Fanfic. Now read! Read like your life depends on it! Jk, for the most part…….. Hehe! **

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"A moment like this!!!!! Some people wait a life time for a moment!!!!!! Like this!!!!!!" I nearly shirked the lines that kept replaying in my head. I heard it on the radio a little after this morning and I just couldn't get them out. Everyone knows that I can't sing. Drawing though is where I shine the most. I actually won the Young Drawers Convention Award when I was 14. I beat over 1000 other contestants from all over. I continued humming the words to "A Moment Like This" while I walked downstairs from helping Coraline with this picture frame, I guess. That girl isn't that needy. Sometimes I want to feel needed but Coraline is pretty independent. Luckily, for me when I propose to her then she won't have to feel independent anymore. I gave a huge grin to myself. Propose. Marriage. Wife. All those words just tingled in my mouth. Wow. Life is going so fast. I can't wait!

I walk into the kitchen and what do I find? A note made by Mr. Wybie. I read it over again and then a third time. Glue? What does he need glue for? Whatever, he just better be back before dinner. Coraline is making lasagna tonight, our favorite.

It's kinda funny the way we run this house. We act more like brother and sister (used to be sisters until Sam left) then best friends and lovers. I remember how the house used to run and who did what when we were younger. Sam: She was the room maker, she made up the beds and put things away nice and neat. Her weakness was the ability to cook, one time she nearly had the house up in flames, almost. Wybie: Entertainer, he made a lot of funny remarks and jokes that kept us laughing for days. Weakness: The ability to lack at school, he was way too lazy to do any homework or studying. We all had to help him graduate both high school and collage. (It was worth it though) Me: I did all the laundry and kitchen cleaning. I was like a man maid I guess. Weakness: I always had a small brain damage some how, sometimes if I looked at a page for too long the words would just disappear or I would be walking into walls even though I didn't see one ion front of me. Everyone said that maybe it was because being around Other Mother so much that I went crazy too. Could be. Coraline: Did everything, perfectly, she did the cleaning, homework help, study guide, room cleaner, house cleaner, and could cook like a real professional would. Weakness: Always tried too hard to be Wonder Woman, always wanting to help others but, not help herself. That's where I come in. I help her understand that it's ok to spend on yourself for no reason. I think she's starting to understand but, I don't know. When I'm finally done thinking back to the past I go over to the door and walk outside. It was really pretty earlier but it's starting to turn ugly. The blackish grey clouds are rolling in under the bright sun. I know the rain is going to be coming soon. Maybe after the rainy season I was planning on buying Coraline a puppy. She always wanted one but can't get one right now. Not only with her moving and all but we would have problems housebreaking it because it won't be able to do it's stuff outside if it's raining. I turned back into the house to find Coraline standing by the counter where I left the note. She picked it up and read it.

"He left?" She asked me with her eyes still glued to the paper.

"Yeah." I said. Then I turned my face back to the window looking at the clouds again. Coraline doesn't really like it when people don't tell her where they are going and getting back to her personally. She thinks bad things go on when you don't say anything. It was all over her face of her endless ideas of what Wybie could be doing.

"When did he leave?" She asked finally looking at me.

"Don't know?"

"Does he have his phone on him?"

Before I could answer she pulled out her grey at&t Quickfire and pressed speed dial number 3 and placed the phone to her ear. A few moments later we heard a faint "Pick up the phone" ringtone upstairs.

"Damn." Coraline said pressing the end button as she shook her head.

"Don't worry, he's old enough to take care of himself." I said walking over to her putting my arm around her shoulder kissing her neck. She giggled then said, "Ok."

I moved my lips from her neck to her lips softly teasing them as she blushed. Coraline's lips were as soft as silk. She broke the kiss and then turned away from me. She left the kitchen and I heard her footsteps rising up the stairs.

I sat down on a chair and thought of random thoughts. I must've been really tired because before I know it, I'm knocked out sleep. ************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Thank you people for reading ch.3 and have a sweet day!**


	4. I'm not moving anywhere

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I don't know why I feel this way. I feel horrible. Sick wise. I was feeling fine like 30-45 minutes ago and now I feel bad. Am I running on a fever? It surly feels like it. UH! This is like hell! My stomach feels upset too. It's telling me that it's getting tight and it wants to become a ball or something. How would I know, I don't speak organs. I just poke at my bloated belly that won't stop looking so deranged. Ow, sharp pain! I feel like screaming. The pain is getting worse. Where's Wybie? It's going on 7:50 and he hasn't even tried to call or anything. Men sometimes just don't understand why us girls worry about their sorry butts. I just want him to come home! I start crying. Why do I feel this way? At least dinner is ready. I love cooking, it's like my second passion, after bug finding. I like to keep bugs in my own study shed filled with microscopes and bug cages and things in that nature. I lay down on my bed and then as quickly as I can, run to the bathroom and throw up today's breakfast and lunch. I feel like passing out but contain it. I feel another round coming up and I prop myself up to the toilet for when it does. I puke again and when I think I'm done I wash my mouth out with sink water and go back to my room. I go back towards my bed and pick up my phone, dialing speed dial number 1. I listen for a beat then another then I hear a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Coraline! You don't sound too good? What's wrong?"

"I just had a over heating, nearly passed out, threw up twice, and my stomach feels like it's devouring it's self."

"Oh, dear God."

"What?"

"It's just a theory, may or may not be true but,"

"But, what?"

"But, I think you may be pregnant."

I moved my lips but no sound came out. I screamed in my head then sat up. I still din't say a word until Sam did.

"Coraline?"

"What the hell you mean I'm pregnant?!"

"Well you had all the symptoms I had when I first had Paris."

"No way."

"Yes, I'm very serious."

"I can't be pregnant!"

"Why not?"

"Because one, the last time I had sex was when I was in the 2 year of collage! That was with me and Connor!"

"Yeah, but what about that time you did it with Wybie? You didn't use protection."

"Yeah, but I would've had a baby by now!"

"True."

"I just can't be pregnant."

"Well try this. Go into your bathroom and look under the cabinet and find a white and pink bag. Dig through it and find a thermometer looking thing. Go to the bathroom and put the silver part under your pee. Then it will tell you if your pregnant or not."

"Ok."

I put the phone down and went to the bathroom and did everything that she told me. After there was three black lines on the little screen then it turned into words. I looked closely and there it was in pink letters, "Pregnant". I return back to my room and picked up the phone I left on my bed, I slowly raised it to my ear and said, "Hello" In a raspy voice.

"It said "Pregnant" didn't it?"

"Uh huh." Was all I could say.

I could feel her smirk on the other end of the line and then she said, "Well congratulations, who's the lucky father?"

"I don't know."

"Well I do know something. Until you find out who it is, you aren't moving anywhere."

"Yeah."

************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Grey is such a lovely color

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up. I must've passed out. I look around the semi-dark room. I was lying on this hard bed. I slowly got up and walked straight. I didn't get that far because before I knew it I was locked in. 3 sides were these grey walls and the fourth side was blocked by a set of bars, top to bottom. I felt dazed, confused, and most of all scared. I heard of jail before, what they do to you in there, how guys want to mess with you physically and sexually. I was thinking of what they would do to me before I noticed that I was the only one in the cell. I slowly got to my feet and walked to the bars, falling while I did. I grabbed the bars and looked around. It was a small jail apparently, I could see the door and the Sheriff's desk, where a lean man had his feet on his desk, leaning back in his chair, reading God-knows-what and slowly drinking something out of a cup. He must had heard me and turned around. He had brown eyes, black hair, and a mustache. He had hard eyes which stunned me. He put down his book then fully turned around to me.

"Finally up huh?" He had a rough voice and rolled his eyes. "You know where you are right, kid?"

"Yes sir." I stuttered.

"You know what you did to be in here?" He raised a eyebrow.

"No. I mean I don't think." I actually don't remember what happened. I was thinking back after I left but it was coming out hazy.

"Well I didn't expect you to. Lots of drunks have hangovers and forget what happened."

Did he just say drunk? I was drunk? I never drink. I mean yeah at parties and events but never more then a cup or two. He must had read my thoughts because then he said, "You don't look like the type who drinks. I looked at your records, clean. You graduated both High School and just finished Collage a few months ago. So my question is this, what happened?"

That I could not answer. At least not truthfully. I couldn't tell him that I stormed out of my house because my best friend was going to marry the love of my life and I was mad. He would probably think I was going to do something worse then get drunk, and I didn't want to get involved in that. I didn't respond.

"Well, let's see the charges. Because this is your first offensive you are just being fined, plus bail. You were charged with drunk driving. So the total of the fine is about 2500. Bail is 1200. You can either have two phone calls at 8:00 or wait until tomorrow."

Damn. Great, I can't pay my own bail, either Coraline or Connor would have to. It would break Coraline's heart if I told her I was arrested. That left Connor, I hated that son-of-a-bitch right now. I really didn't want to deal with him so I said, "Tomorrow."

It's going on 8:00, the least Wybie could do is call. He knows how Coraline reacts to us leaving and not checking in. Even if we are adults. I'm surprised that she hasn't came down screaming about how everyone hates her and are probably doing things they

shouldn't be doing. She must be talking to Sam. They talk and gossip about everything they can think about and talk for hours. I walk back into the kitchen to get my cell phone off the counter. I didn't want to here the wrath of Coraline so I dialed Wybie's number. It rang for a few seconds then faintly I could hear a ringtone from upstairs. Great, not only hasn't he called he also left his phone here. I shock my head and then hung up. Damn. Well I suppose I have to give her two excuses. Then I thought, no I will look for him. Before I even moved I saw Coraline coming slowly down the stairs, eyes red and tense.

"Coraline what's wrong?" I sounded alarmed but that's how I felt. She just closed her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket. I walked over to her and gently took the object from her hand. It looked like one of those pregnant things, and sure enough it was. I looked closer at the screen, Pregnant.

Oh, wow. This is going to bring us one step closer to each other! I knew it had to be mine! But, why did she looked sad and confused? I was about to ask when she said, "Where's Wybie?" Her voice was hoarse.

"He told me that his car broke down and he needed me to pick him up and get his car. I was going out now." I lied. It wasn't the first but I felt guilty. Plus she's Pregnant!

"Ok, please hurry, I want to tell him so don't say anything ok?"

"Yes." I kissed her on the lips then I went to the door and went to my car. Perfect day to do this Wybie, just perfect. When I find him I was going to strangle him, not to death but close enough. I started to drive past the Pink Palace, thinking about where he could be. He wouldn't be at the store for that long so I just drove around for a while, looking for his car in parking places and at drive-thru. Coming up empty and it started getting darker and darker I was running out of options. I was on the way home when I saw a car. It looked just like Wybie's with the small dents here and there. The license plat gave it away though. His car was in fact being towed but not where I ever thought it would be. It was entering a car pound, for stolen or convicted cars go to. I hurried and jumped out of my own and ran towards a man with a clip board.

"Do you know where the owner of this car is?" I said to the man pointing it out. "Wybie Lovat?"

He looked down at the board then said, "He's in jail. City jail."

"Thanks." What the hell is Wybie doing in jail?! It has to be a misunderstanding! I rushed out of there and to jail. Like I said before, perfect timing.

I was nearly falling asleep in my rough bed when I heard a man come in. I didn't open my eyes and couldn't really hear what they were saying. I was on the edge of being asleep when the Sheriff came over and told me to get up. I did, not very happy about it but did. The Sheriff moved back and the man who was talking to him was Connor. His face was blank but deep into his eyes were fury, wait did I also see pleasure? I don't know. I then panicked. "Is Coraline with you?"

"No."

I relaxed but not much. "How did you find me?" I knew my phone was at home so there was no way of finding me. Plus I didn't tell the police their numbers so….

"That's not the point." He snapped at me.

"It wasn't my fault."

"So drinking is a mind game now is it. It just tells you what do to? Does it?" He yelled. I had never heard him yell. Never. I was speechless as he went on.

"Do you know what you were doing? You actually have a life and you decided to get drunk and throw it away? Do you know how worry we were? Do you have any idea what you put us through? Coraline? No, you didn't. You just did whatever you wanted, not thinking at all!" His voice rose so high that even the Sheriff looked back to make sure that Connor hadn't chocked me yet before going back to his magazine. I thought he was done and would tell me to come on and we would go home like nothing happened but then he through something at me that surprised us both, "Coraline is pregnant."

************************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. The doors of the Future

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

* * *

I still can't fully believe that it has already been 9 months since Coraline told me that she was pregnant. I was thinking back all those months like it was just yesterday. I remember those late nights when she laid beside me and we both rubbed her stomach in a beautiful rhythm. I remember those nights, when before I walked into the closed room, I would hear her sing in such a soothing voice. (I don't know when that girl learned how to sing, but man did she sing!) I remember those days when she fell asleep and I would put my hand gently on her belly and I would always feel a small kick or two. I was thinking a lot, maybe too much because then I started to cry. I was ashamed. But thankfully I was alone in the car. Wybie had called me when he and Coraline was at Walmart and her water broke. I wanted to go because the doctor told us she was due any day and I wanted to stay close. And, yet Wybie told me to stop worrying and take a break. Perfect day!

Coraline wasn't able to move to California and she was on paternity league with her job so there wasn't any reason to move. I slowly arrived at the hospital that Wybie told me they were at and sure enough I saw his red car parked a few spaces closer towards the door. I quickly got out and ran towards the hospital, not wanting to miss a second of this wonderful moment. I went up to the front counter and asked for Coraline Jones. She told me room 349 one the 4th floor. I went to the closes elevator and pressed the "up" button.

I waited for about 30 seconds until I was able to go in. When I finally arrived at Coraline's door I took a deep breath. I hope she isn't in pain. I slowly twist the door knob without knocking and walk in. I see Coraline sitting up under the sheets with Wybie in a chair next to her. They must've been talking because when I opened the door, they looked at me.

"Hi, Connor." Coraline said. She gave me a weak smile but showed a lot of love into it.

"Hey, man. What's happening?" Wybie asked me. I actually was annoyed to tell the truth. He was here with my girlfriend before I was. I felt a real pain of jealousy, but still put in a smirk. "Hey. Just the usual, making sure that you both are ok."

"That's nice of you." Coraline said as she shifted her position to lay down. "Get a chair. I think there is one behind the door."

I move away from the door and close it to find a small black chair. I pull it with me as I sit on the opposite side of the bed. I sit down and Coraline takes my hand that was laying in her lap. She softly grasped it and laid it back onto her lap. No one spoke for a few minutes until a nurse came in. She just nodded towards me and I guess she was checking Coraline's blood pressure. She then asked if there was anything we needed and we said no. With that she left. I checked the time on my watch: 9:57.

"Hey, Wybie," I said, breaking the silence, "What time did you guys get here and what did the doctor say?"

He glanced up and said, "About 8:30 and the doctor said even though her water broke the baby isn't going to be able to come out until she-" He stopped because all of a sudden Coraline screamed. We both panicked as Coraline started to squeeze my hand tighter and tighter. Finally the doctor had arrived and a medical team right behind him. We were trying to move so they can get the baby out but the doctor told us, "No you should stay. Women who are going into labor can always use family beside her." So we stayed right next to her.

I didn't know what was happening until it was over. When Coraline had stopped screaming and I heard a cry. I was trying to see behind all the medics if the baby was a boy or a girl. When I was all ready automatically assuming that it was a boy, I heard another cry. The babies it sounded like was crying in harmony. The medics were finally moving so I can see what my ears were really hearing. The doctor moved from the end of the bed going towards Coraline. I saw a lot of blood at the end of the bed were Coraline's legs were opened under the covers but ignored it. Oh. My. God. They are twins. Twins! The doctor gave Coraline both babies and she balanced them on her lap as she sat up straighter.

"Perfectly healthy. I will give you a few minutes to bless this Miracle and then you must tell me their names so we can fill out their birth certificates." The doctor walked out the room, gently closing it behind him. Wybie, who I was surprised he made it through this whole ordeal, was sitting on one side of Coraline's bed and was looking happy until a change of his face totally changed my attitude.

I walked up and sat on the other side and took a look at Coraline's face then looked down to take a closer look at the twins. Actually they looked fraternal (*authors note- fraternal means don't look alike for twins who are identical means they look alike.) for the most part. I wasn't seeing what was the problem until I looked at one and looked at Wybie. One had my features, bluish-green eyes, light brown super wavy hair, small nose, light lips, and lighter skin. Then I looked at the other, this one had more of Wybie's features, muddy brown eyes, blackish-dark brown curly hair, bigger nose, fuller lips, and slightly darker skin. I even saw Coraline in both of them, their soft eyes, chin, soft skin, and body shape. They were very cute. Too cute actually. I'm getting sidetrack. Why does one look more like me and the other more like Wybie? I was the only one who ever made love with Coraline right? Even if I didn't then why didn't she get pregnant before? She wouldn't cheat on me? Would she? No. She wouldn't. Couldn't. I can only imagine how Wybie feels. Probably happy. Now we have to share her, no wait, he has to live with us! No! When Coraline get's out I'm- We are getting a DNA test. I don't plan on living with this man, no way, no how. No. I can't concentrate with this right now. Coraline and the girls are more important right now. I think they are girls, no they are.

"So what are we going to name them?" Wybie asked. I already know he noticed the problem but I guess he didn't want to cause a scene right now. Not in front of Coraline, we will deal with this later, he seemed to say in his eyes when he glanced over at me.

"Well to make this fair," Coraline was breast feeding them right now and already noticed that they were different. "Connor you name one and Wybie names the other one. I decide their middle names and they take on my last name for now. Fair?"

"Yes." We both said.

"Good." She motioned me to come closer and she slowly handed me the one that looked like me. She repeated this with Wybie and the other baby. I looked at the baby and ran through my head of pretty baby girl names. Then I remembered this name, I heard on the radio coming here. Wybie I guess thought up his name too, because we both looked up to Coraline and he said, "Amy." I said, "Keira."

Then Coraline said, "Amy Amanda Jones and Keira Ashley Jones. Beautiful names for beautiful girls." Wybie and I nodded.

Even though today was a hazy day filled with twist and turns and doors as well, there still was a small portion of the twist and turns that disappeared and with a door closing, yet another one opening, with a lock and key.


End file.
